


Постер

by WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Movie Poster
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: Постер ДКМК с некоторыми основными героями
Kudos: 8
Collections: Detective Conan visual 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Постер

**Author's Note:**

> Надпись переводится как "Детектив Конан". Автор просто решил повторить оригинальное название аниме, стилизуясь под постер.


End file.
